The Poem Book Of Elphaba Thropp
by Candymacgirl
Summary: This is NOT your poem book! Keep out. Private poems! This was a book that Elphaba wrote in whenever she got bored during her classes at Shiz.
1. Dancing and The Moon

Dancing is like the moon.

It is always there, shining brightly.

Showing all of its glory and pride.

The moon is flawless, when it dances all night with the stars.

It's always there.

Determined to to get to its goal.

Never letting anyone bring it down.


	2. The Monster Inside My Closet

There is a monster in my closet.

It is really scary.

There is a monster in my closet.

It is really hairy.

There is a monster in my closet.

My dog can't help help but bark.

There is a monster in my closet, but it is afraid of the dark.


	3. Best Friends

Best friends are always there for you.

No matter what happens.

Best friends are there for you.

No matter if you are sad, glad, scared, or even mad.

Best friends are there there for you.

No matter if you are right or wrong.

Best friends are there for you.

Always, with a heart full of love.


	4. I Have Been Changed For Good

Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun.

Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood.

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you, I have been changed for good.

It well may be, that we will never meet again, in this lifetime.

So let me say before we part, so much of me, is made of what I learned from you.

You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart.

And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have re-written mine, by being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring, by a wind off the sea.

Like a seed dropped by a skybird, in a distant wood.

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you, because I knew you,

I have been changed for good.


	5. Advice From The Ocean

Advice from the **ocean**.

Be shore of yourself.

Come out of your shell.

Take time to coast.

Avoid pier pressure.

Sea life's beauty.

Don't get tide down.

** Make waves!**


	6. I Am Elphaba Thropp

I am Elaphaba Thropp.

I am known as the _scary green wicked witch of the west_.

Everyone fears me me, when really I am a nice person.

I just only make things worse for the people I love.

I never try to hurt anyone.

I am Elphaba Thropp.


	7. Nobody

_Nobody_ loves me.

_Nobody_ cares.

_Nobody_ buys me peaches and pears.

_Nobody_ get me candies and coke.

_Nobody_ loves to laugh at my jokes.

So if you you ask me who my best friend is in a whiz, i'll say, "_Nobody_ is!"


	8. Let It Be

Let the rain wash away,

all the pain from yesterday.

I know my kingdom now awaits,

and they've forgiven my mistakes.

Let the rain wash away,

all the pain that I have made.

I know my future now awaits,

and it won't care about the mistakes from the past.

All that will seem to care,

is if I can keep those promises I have made.


	9. Can You Hear Me?

Can you hear me?

It's like i'm going through space.

No one seems to hear me,

Like a wall with an empty space.

I feel neglected.

I feel used.

All I want to do is be heard,

But nobody cares to even listen.


	10. The Birthday Poem (12 years)

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

All I have to say

Is happy birthday to you!

Your now 12,

As in the big 1-2,

And now you can do anything

Your mind sets to!

You can ride Disney rides alone,

You can go to restaurants alone,

But all I have to say is

Never ever dare to go alone.

Yesterday was the last day of being 11.

How did it feel?

Were you scared? Or happy?

All I know was that yesterday was something!

Now that your 12,

There is only one thing left that I want to say,

Never try to be anyone else but you,

And that will always be truer than true.

Once again happy birthday to you!

And just remember Go do anything

that your mind sets you to!


	11. The Fear Controls Me

Can you help me feel happiness?

I think there is none left.

Maybe it was stolen,

By the fear that is in my head.

It takes away all of me,

that once was filled with happiness and glee.

It makes me go into my room,

And think about what I have gone through.

All the horror,

All the pain,

And all those means things people say.

I cannot get them out of my skull,

And seems to try to take over my soul.

Please just help me if you can,

Find happiness in the touch of my hand.

For I know if no one helps me soon,

There will be nothing left of this invisible girl you see.

The darkness will take over,

And I will no longer see,

What life has to truly offer,

Like love when it sits next to me.


	12. Everyone Hides a Secret

Everyone hides a secret

No matter who they are.

The brightest smiles hide the most sadness.

They were brought down by believing they were the monster.

The kindest people were once treated poorly.

They were given nothing when they actually needed help.

These were only some of the few things that secrets hide.

The thing is that we don't want any of these things in this world.

But the thing is

can we find out why these problems are here?


	13. Where Did I Go Wrong?

We're did I go wrong?

I thought I was doing it for good,

Until you came in,

And called it "pitiful" like a moron would.

You caused all these curses.

You caused all these scars.

But you don't even seem to care at all.

I'm done with you!

I'm really through!

Now it's time for me to stand up to you!

No more bleeding,

No more pain!

I'm through with this game you play!

You say it's fun but no one ever plays.

Only you will never feel the pain.

I tried to help you but you wouldn't let me.

You said that I was broken.

That I was the one in distress.

You were going to help me you said.

Now when you look at me,

You think that I am as perfect as can be,

But when everyone else looks at me,

They think,

"Who created this monstrous thing?!"


	14. My Skin

Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here  
That I don't understand

Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them

I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable

Contempt loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart

They say that promises  
Sweeten the blow  
But I don't need them  
No, I don't need them

I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable

I'm a slow dying flower  
Frost killing hour  
The sweet turning sour  
And untouchable

Oh, I need  
The darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
Oh, I need this

I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
Angel sweet  
Love of my life  
Oh, I need this

I'm a slow dying flower  
Frost killing hour  
The sweet turning sour  
And untouchable

Do you remember the way  
That you touched me before  
All the trembling sweetness  
I loved and adored?

Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
No, I don't need them

I need  
The darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
I need this

I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
The angel sweet  
Love of my life  
Oh, I need this

Well, is it dark enough?  
Can you see me?  
Do you want me?  
Can you reach me?  
Or I'm leaving

You better shut your mouth  
Hold your breath  
Kiss me now you'll catch your death  
Oh, I mean it  
Oh, I need this.


	15. You Are Like Me

You are like me

therefore we cannot ever part.

You make me happy

when I was down in the dirt.

I make you scream joy

when we talk about our amazing lives.

Even though we don't see each other that much anymore

I'll still remember you.

I'll remember you as one as my best friends.

Our friendship was like a ring.

It had no end

And that's how long I'll be your friend for.

_**Always.**_


	16. Only You

In the morning when I wake  
And the sun is coming through,

And you fill my head with you.

Shall I write it in a letter?  
Shall I try to get it down?  
Oh, you fill my head with pieces Of a song I can't get out.

Can I be close to you?


End file.
